The Shinobi
by LadyAkaneDawn
Summary: A man's experience on the battlefield.        Naruto and Sakura are NOT the main people, they are only there for moments, did you notice when?      A companion to The Kunoichi     Thank you for reading, and please, please review :D


Author's note: Ok, so this is only my 3rd fanfic, so I really want any reviews possible, even if you hate it, let me know at least :)

The Shinobi

I am not the fastest, I am not the strongest, and I am not the smartest, but that isn't going to keep me from trying to protect my precious ones, my friends.

I am in love with Moriko, she is my teammate; we grew up together and became shinobi together. I never told her that though, I thought if we ever make it through this war, then I would tell her, maybe then I would be good enough for her.

But now I am lying here on the battlefield, people dancing back and forth around me, I can't tell who they are through the dust that's flying everywhere. I can hardly see anything but the glinting of sunlight on metal and the occasional flash of some ninjutsu.

The sound is deafening around me; the clinking of weapons, the yelling of warriors, the cries of the wounded, and the dull thud of body hitting body from hand to hand fights.

Suddenly there is a loud thundering bang somewhere in the distance, loud enough and strong enough to shake the blood soaked ground beneath me. I think I hear cheering, too.

However, my attention is now riveted on one spot where the dust has cleared away, revealing a kunoichi locked in fierce combat with the enemy. It is Moriko.

Her fists and feet fly almost too fast to see. She punches the man's chest and quickly follows up with a hard kick to his side. But the man catches his balance quickly and lands a vicious right handed punch to the side of her head. She staggers, nearly falling down. I watch in horror as the man pulls out a kunai, about to finish her off. I struggle to get up, I manage to stand but my leg won't move. His arm arcs down nearly to her, but suddenly, two large shuriken are sticking out of his neck as he falls sideways.

I silently thank whoever threw those shuriken and begin moving towards Moriko, who falls to the ground. My leg won't support me as stumble along, tripping over forgotten weapons. I am getting closer, when suddenly there is a sharp burning pain in the right side of my lower back; I spin quickly drawing out my last kunai and slash the neck of the shinobi behind me, falling over in the process.

After a second of intense pain, I look towards Moriko from where I lay. There is a man coming at her, katana raised. I try to rise, but can't, so I crawl, digging my arms into the ground in front of me dragging the rest of my body through the sandy dirt. I feel the blood, both mine and from the pools on the ground, soaking through my clothes to my skin.

Time goes in slow motion as I scream Moriko's name. O god, I am not going to make it in time. As the man gets nearer, Moriko begins to awaken; she sees the man but is too weak to do anything other than raise her arm in defense.

Oh god, oh god, oh god, please no! I will never be able to tell her I love her! I am crying as I keep trying to make it to her. The man is already there, his white shirt splattered with someone else's blood, his spiky black hair framing his blood red eyes. What demon is this?

Moriko raises her head and tries to shield her face with her arm. Images of our first meeting as a team, the many times we all went out together to eat, laughing and smiling, the many missions we had been on, and that night in the moonlight when I had realized I loved her.

My vision darkens as I see his arm swing down. I scream her name. The man doesn't complete the arc. There is a flash of yellow and orange and bright blue slamming into him.

My eyes are closing as suddenly I feel the presence of many people around me, a face framed by pink is over mine telling me "You're going to be all right now". I look over; Moriko is surrounded by many green vested shinobi who are facing outwards, weapons raised. Thank god, she is safe. Two fingers touch my temple. I fall into cool darkness.

Author's Note: Ok so if you couldn't tell (which isn't a problem) this takes place during the 4th Shinobi War... the original loud bang is Naruto's arrival on the battlefield, followed by cheers... The man over Moriko is Sasuke, and then Naruto pummels into him with rasengan, beginning their fight, which is taken elsewhere. The face above is Sakura, also...


End file.
